


Diamonds and Pocket lint.

by SaltyYagi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad is 9’6, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Insecure BadBoyHalo, Kinda, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues, Shapeshifting, Supportive Skeppy, body issues, canon heights, skeppy is 2’2, they are platonic soulmates ur honor, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyYagi/pseuds/SaltyYagi
Summary: “I was too big and too much in the way, so I shifted my height to this,” Bad shrugged his shoulders “It is the smallest my body would allow me, so it’s the height I have had for years.”Skeppy stilled for a moment at the revelation.ORBad has body image issues from years of having shifted his body way shorter than it truly is.Skeppy makes it his mission to have Bad shift to his true height and make him love his body again.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 109





	Diamonds and Pocket lint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written to be read as platonic.  
> If you interpret it as romantic or something like that I don’t mind, but it’s not written for it since the characters are based on real people.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was just another afternoon on the DreamSMP server, as Bad and Skeppy walked through the forest in the area behind Eret’s castle looking for some sheep to take back home. Discussions about a million things naturally flowed between them as they talked and talked, laughter and yelling erupting from one of both every now and then.

The topic landed on the forest itself and the many trees that made it up.

“I always found forests very relaxing to take a nice walk in.” Bad began, a soft smile on his face as he walked, though his steps were slower than they usually were to let his shorter best friend keep up, since Skeppy’s head only went up to around Bad’s lower back.

The head-box wearing man scoffed “I dunno Bad, all the vines and holes and stuff is  _ not _ really my favorite.” He said, crawling over a particular thick tree root that had grown up from the ground.

Bad gave a small laugh at his friend’s tired tone “That’s because you’re so low to the ground, if you were my height I think you might enjoy it a bit more.” He said as he stopped for Skeppy to catch up. He found it a little amusing to see his smaller friend try to navigate around the thick bushes and vines, but he wasn't going to leave him.

Grabbing Bad’s sleeve as he caught up Skeppy cursed under his breath, low enough for the older not to hear. He tilted his obscured face to the Demon, as he huffed a few times “You’re not much taller than me, get off your high horse.” His tone irritated but no real anger or bark behind it.

The demon seemed to ponder on the words for a moment, as if he knew something Skeppy did not.

“Hmm well,” he began hesitantly, looking down to Skeppy still slowly catching his breath “technically I’m taller than almost everyone in the server, I just use this form because you’re all so small and I would hate to annoy anyone.” Bad finished, his face void of his previous smile.

At this Skeppy’s huffing and puffing stop, he straightened up a little to look over his friend.

Bad was fiddling with his fingerless gloves, a nervous habit Skeppy has caught on to after years of knowing the older. Though the demon’s features were sometimes hard to make out from the coal black skin and the hood casting shadow, Skeppy could see Bad was trying to look anywhere other than towards Skeppy himself. His white eyes flew from tree to tree.

Flexing his tanned fingers on the sleeve of the demon he tried to summon a softer tone, despite the tiredness in his body “What do you mean Bad? I’ve never seen you bigger than you are now, and we have known each other for years.” He let his hand rub a soothing circle onto the others arm with his thumb.

Bad finally looked at Skeppy, despite not being able to see his face he knew the other had a small encouraging smile.

“Well I’m um…” Bad mumbled, fiddling with his gloves more.

Skeppy sensed the older discomfort and moved his hands to Bad’s own, gently taking the demon’s bigger hands in his own small ones. He rubbed the same soft circle into Bad’s hands with his thumbs in silent encouragement.

Bad gave a small smile at the action, giving him the confidence to come clean.

“I have been on this server longer than you have, I was one of the first, so I used to look different.” He began, a smell sigh escaping him. “I was  _ way _ taller, the others found it annoying having to build the beginning houses to accommodate my true height, there were even times they tried to fight me at night because they mistook me for a big Enderman in the dark.

Skeppy gave a small squeeze to their hands, Bad squeezed back in a silent ‘Thank you.’

Bad continued “I felt kinda ashamed, I guess.” He averted his eyes from Skeppy again.

“I was too big and too much in the way, so I shifted my height to this,” Bad shrugged his shoulders “It is the smallest my body would allow me, so it’s the height I have had for years.”

Skeppy stilled for a moment at the revelation.

He wanted to go beat Dream, George and Sapnap’s asses for how they had treated Bad in the beginning of the server but he let the thought go, they had enough to deal with at the moment anyways.

“Well,” He began, catching the Demon’s attention “Foolish and Ant are even taller than you, why didn’t you return to your true height when bigger members joined, and builds began to accommodate people as big as you?”

Skeppy didn’t want Bad to feel ashamed, he liked having someone almost as small as himself but he didn’t want Bad to change himself for the sake of other people.

A cold wind blew through the trees, Bad’s hood flying off his face to pool at the back of his neck.

He gave a small shiver and pushed his red bottom rimmed glasses up his nose with his hand after Skeppy let them go to wrap his arms around himself at the cold.

Bad sighed and rubbed his neck, looking to the grass underneath him.

“Skeppy can we just talk about this at home?” His voice sounded tired.

The younger wanted to say no. To tell Bad he was perfect the way he started out, but Bad seemed exhausted so Skeppy was going to let it go  _ for now _ .

Bad fiddled with his gloves again nervously, Skeppy closed his eyes for a moment under his box and opened them again with a determination to make his friend confident in himself again.

He extended his hand for Bad to take.

“Come on muffinhead let's go home, we can find sheep another day.”

He made a small grabby motion to Bad, inviting him to take his hand.

Bad let his gloved hand meet his friend’s, a small smile finally back on his face again.

“Who are you calling a muffinhead? Muffinhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, I’m sure Tallboyhalo will make an appearance in the future.
> 
> Pls leave a comment with any thoughts you have! I love reading them.


End file.
